1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to kites and more particularly to a multiple sailed kite with improved control of its flight path by providing user controlled adjustments of the relative position of the multiple sails.
2. Discussion
Since the invention of the first kite, kite flyers have continually developed new kite designs in an effort to improve the flying capabilities of kites. Because of the infinite variability of wind conditions, a kite design which flies well in some conditions may not perform well or at all in others. Ideally, a kite will fly in a stable manner in varying wind conditions, will have good lift and will provide the kite flyer with a good control of the flight of the kite to perform various maneuvers. In an effort to achieve the goal of a kite with superior aerodynamic flight characteristics many different kite designs have been developed. These generally fall into the category of single sail or multiple sail kites. Also, in order to provide the kite flyer with an additional degree of control both of these types of kites may employ multiple control lines instead of the usual single control line.
The ubiquitous single sail kite with a single control line is still very popular. However, single sail kites having multiple control lines are becoming increasingly common and may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,259; 3,338,536; 3,746.286; 3,892,375; 3,335,129; and 2,388,478; 2,472,075; 3,086,739. By using multiple controls lines these kites provide additional control to the user by permitting the user to tilt the position of the kite in various ways.
Examples of dual sail kites, with single control lines are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,520 and 3,296,617. Also, dual sailed kites having multiple control lines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,437,038 and 4,286,762. In addition, kites have been developed which employ more than two sails, such as the kite in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,,078. Other designs which have appeared to improve flight characteristics include the flexible wing kites found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,751,172 and 2,546,078; and the inflatable kites, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,272 and 3,952,975.
Despite all of these various designs, the ideal kite design has not yet been achieved. Kite flyers continue to search for improvements due to various disadvantages with all of these designs, since they all have their own strengths and weaknesses in varying wind conditions.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved kite which exhibits superior aerodynamic flight characteristics. Such a kite would exhibit superior stability and lift and afford the user a greater degree of control. That is, the user would be able to achieve an improved degree of control in executing a variety of flight patterns and maneuvers such a spins, left and right turns, speed control, reverse flight, etc. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide these features in a kite which has a relatively simple design and which is collapsible for ease of portability.